Final Fantasy : RWBY
by alexrusso89
Summary: Re telling of Final Fantasy XV and RWBY Set in the world of Remenant Weiss is off on a mission to save her family, but she is stuck with Ruby, Blake and Yang as her guards Chaotic times lay ahead for the Heiress
1. Teaser prologue

"It all started centuries ago, stories of heroes saving the world, battling monsters and gods , saving people, being true heroes. Stories of Blitz ball champions, a prince and his friends saving his kingdom, a soldier fighting to save her sister, the warrior Cloud Strife and the keyblade weilders, all stories , all legends, ive been told they are not reall, all just that stories, i always believed them to be real, i was right."

"The age of heroes is dead"

" This is the age of war!"

Vale City. The bustling city on the east country called Vale. Vale City serves as the Captial and central hub of Vale. The first few years were a turbulent time, filled with anti-Fanus sentiment that threatened to tear the country apart. Tensions reached their height during 2016. Anger towards the Fanus was directed towards those who couldn't fight back leading to some of the worst levels of hate crime ever reported. Right at the heart of this maelstrom of anger was Vale City.

Six months had passed since and life was relatively peaceful in Vale City. Suddenly a man in a black tuxedo, with red bow tie is throwing threw a window, three more men dressed the same stare in shock, while another dressed in a brown tux, with brown hair and a cane stares at a teenage girl. The girl is wearing a thigh high socks with boots, a red skirt, black corset and a red cloak, she was brown hair and silver eyes.

" Come now girly " the man in the brown tux says " Dont you know who we are?"

The girl shakes her head, the man smirks " We're theives "

" Oh your bad guys " the girls says " Got it in one " the man says.

In the blink of an eye, the girl moved taking out the black tux men before attempting to strike the brown tux man The two fighters clashed a bit like they were fencing at first before they moved closer for more aggressive two handed combat, entering a hack and slash phase almost like those lightsaber fights from Star Wars.

The brown tux man parried before knocking the girl away " This isn't over " the brown tux man said laughing as he boarded his ship and left, the girl sighed " What was that all about" she said to herself.


	2. 4 girls 1 car

Wiess Schnee may have been many things, but one thing she was not, was unprepared.

Predictably, after Roman Torchwick had taken over her families Dust factory, he had her thrown into the nearest jail cell. Weiss assumed she only had a few days in there before she would likely be executed.

However, even after failing miserably in his original plan to steal all the dust in Vale, Roman still had one last thing to fall back on. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but he had no choice. If he wanted to be a king, he needed to control the Dust.

Weiss paced about inside her cell. Weiss suddenly heard the door leading into the hall open, and footsteps start down the stairs. As they came closer, Weiss moved to the cell door and peered through the small, iron-barred window. And that was when she saw who was making the footsteps. It was that girl that had bumped into her adter scaring off Roman.

"What? You again? What're you doing here?"

"Well well if it aint the heiress."

"Come to mock me."

"...That's kinda what I am, too," Ruby admitted as she got up and walked closer to the bars, "How ever i have the urge to help you."

"What're you talking about?"

"You want to get out dont cha?"

"Oh. The name's Weiss by the way"

"Pleased to meet you, Im Ruby."

"You too," Weiss said, shaking her hand through the bars.

"How are you busting me out?," Weiss asked.

"I have help with that?"

"I will be back at night ok."

"See you then," Weiss replied watching Ruby leave

Later that night, Ruby came back to the prison, she had two others with her. Sticking to the outside, she looked to the right of the building, and without looking, found Weiss's cell before crouching down and beginning to walk. She hummed a very fitting tune quietly as she did so before eventually reaching Weiss's cell.

"Heiress," Ruby quietly called, getting the white haired girls attention before she looked out his barred window.

"Ruby?. Did you think of something clever to get me out?" Weiss smirked and asked.

"Um... do you think you can fit through that window hole after the bars are removed?"

"Maybe. It could be a tight squeeze, but it's worth a shot. What have you got to cut the bars off?"

"You might wanna back up," Ruby warned as a blonde haired girl stepped forward.

"Wait" Weiss said in a frantic tone, but The blonde girl already punched the window knocking the bars and dust onto Weiss, "Well what do ya know. It was noisy, but it worked." Ruby beamed.

Weiss then tried to squeeze through the window, but found it rather difficult as she tried nudging through, only the upper half of her body getting out.

The other girl with long black hair wth a bow tie then began to pull Weiss by the arms and shoulders, initially having to play tug of war with Weiss's body and the wall before Weiss was eventually pulled out so hard, she landed on Ruby.

"Owie..." Weiss winced.

"Hey! What're you doing there?!" a guard shouted, walking in on them getting up.

"Cheese it ," The blonde girl said as they ran away.

They ran from the guard, the latter blowing his whistle as they continued running away from the prison before The black haired girl stopped the group.

"Wh-What did we stop for?" Weiss asked The girl.

"More cops are waiting up ahead. There's about 50 guards, they're blocking our exit," The black haired girl panted.

"How can you tell that when the exit's 6 yards away?!"

"I got an enhanced senses. I can tell what's going on where, and after seeing a place once, I have a mental map all pictured out. It's like perfect memory recall."

"Impressive! Now, which way doesn't have cops surrounding?" Weiss asked.

"Over there," Ruby pointed towards a brick fence, allowing Her to smile before running to it and jumping over it no problem followed by the other two girls.

Weiss managed to follow and jump over, only to fall on her bottom.

"Owie" Weiss winced, making Making the black haired girl facepalm before she helped Weiss back up and then make their getaway.

The two quickly run through the bushes.

Suddenly, they looked to see a car pull up, Weiss looking stunned at the sight of it.

"...Get your ass in."

"Welcome aboard the Regalia!" Ruby smiled as they climbed into the car. The blonde girl driving the car, speeding off down the street.


End file.
